


Chasing The Confusion

by AllisonDiamond



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Questioning, Sexual Confusion, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Gendry wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but lying here next to Jon, was doing things to him.





	Chasing The Confusion

This was strange and unusual, to say the least.

Feeling J—the King’s warm naked body against his. It _wasn’t_ something that Gendry believed he would ever experience: _lying_ next to another man, naked, much less the King. 

It _was_ strange but it didn't feel _wrong_ at all. It felt _normal_ and natural, as it was something that was always meant to happen.

He couldn't wrap his head around it. Why would he not feel _weird_ about lying next to a man? It didn't make any sense.

He _had_ heard of other men who had lain with other men, but that was — he wasn’t like that. Was he? 

No. 

He preferred the soft curves of a woman, not the sturdy, rock-hard chest of a man. He _had_ always felt himself drawn to women, and never once _had_ he considered the possibility of bedding another man, but lying here next to the King, he was starting to wonder if that would be such a wrong idea.

Granted, that the _only_ reason they were huddled together like this was because they needed the warmth.

It wasn't as if they had fallen into the cot for — gods, knew what he was thinking!

Sighing, he laid there _uncomfortably_ , thinking of how wonderful it felt to have the King’s soft locks grazing his chin.

“Gendry?” Jon’s drowsy voice greeted him and it made his heart tightened in his chest. “Are you alright? You’re breathing quite hard.”

“‘M fine, your grace,” he said softly, remaining still when the King shifted in his embrace, looking up at Gendry with warm, kind eyes.

“Jon,” Jon let out quietly, giving Gendry a half-smile. “It’s Jon. Not your grace, King Jon, or King Snow.”

“Of course, yo—Jon.” He bit his lips. “I ‘pposed I’m getting’ used … tryin’ to address you properly. You’re the King in the North, a fellow bastard.”

Jon laughed and it was beautiful sound. “I suppose I am,” he said kindly. “I’m sorry that you have to _share_ this cot with me,” he said, but Gendry knew he meant to say ‘ _I’m sorry that you had to lay here, naked beside me.’_

“Aye, it’s what it is.” He smiled.

“Of course.” Jon licked his dry, chapped lips. “I’m sorry if I’m making you too uncomfortable. I wished there were another choice—”

“I’ve … You don’t have to worry about a thing, Jon. It’s survival. It is what it is,” he said dryly. _Except it feels so right to have you pressed up so nicely against me_ , he dared didn't add.

Jon chuckled lightly. “I suppose.” He yawned and stretched his muscles out. “I believe it’s time to get up now.”

“Uh,” he stuttered, watching with curious eyes, as Jon stood up, pulling his braies against his short, fit form. “I suppose.”

Jon smiled as he continued dressing.

And Gendry couldn't take his eyes away from him.

“Is something the matter?” Jon threw him a confused look.

“No, not at all.” He was quick to reply. “Just lookin’ out, is all.”

“Alright.”

Jon was alarmingly beautiful and he was drawn to him, like a solider to a brothel.

Oh gods, he was running mad with something he couldn't explain!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
